


And I'll Love You For a Thousand More

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from a Christina Perri song<br/>The prompt was "Sam and Gabriel have been imprisoned. Sam, from between the bars of his cage, can just barely reach past the limits of the holy fire to touch Gabriel with his fingers. He tries to comfort the angel as they await their fate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Love You For a Thousand More

If it had been anyone but Lucifer who had trapped them, this never would have happened- only Gabriel’s brother could have gotten the upper hand on him like this, leaving him marooned in a ring of holy fire just far enough from Sam’s cage to prevent anything more than the barest touch. Because they were prideful (as Lucifer was so fond of telling them as he paced in front of their confinements) and they thought they could take on Satan together, just the two of them. Even with Dean and Cas at their sides it would have been useless- Gabriel had no tricks the devil wasn’t privy to (he had none that the devil hadn’t taught him either).

Lucifer taunted them, day in and day out (though with only holy fire for light, they had nothing to gauge the passage of time by). When he left them be, for even a moment, Sam pressed himself against the bars of his cage and stretched his arm out as far as he could. Gabriel stood at the edge of his small circle, as close to Sam’s cage as he could manage. The flames licked his body, burning the edges of his grace even through his vessel, but it was worth it just to brush his fingers against Sam’s. Sam murmured “I love you” and talked about how much he would give just to kiss Gabriel one more time. Gabriel only nodded, eyes showing a glimmer of hope whenever Sam discussed what would happen once they got out, but he rarely spoke (the silence worried Sam, so he filled it with further musings). The position was uncomfortable and Lucifer always returned too quickly for their liking, but the contact was enough.

For an archangel who had given up hope of escaping (who had simply given up hope) and a human who had too much love in his heart (for a hopeless archangel) to ever let go, it was enough.


End file.
